Please Don't Go
by junealii
Summary: Hotch feels that he is unworthy of love, and a bad luck charm for every woman that he loved.  JJ just wants to know why Hotch broke her heart.  When she confronts him, will he ran or will he stay? And how does JJ react?


**This story is completely different from anything that I have written on my own without the assistance of my beta. And I'm not gonna lie when she prompted me for this story, I thought she was crazy, and couldn't stop telling her how much I hated her or how this was completely out of my comfort zone. But hey, here we go. Here are all my warnings and yadda yadda.. In case you didn't notice, the rating is M for a reason. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**_I'm gonna dedicate this to my beta and wonderful "mother" Kate aka flashpenguin who decided that I should try to write more stories like this._**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds, no matter how much I ask. Oh well._

XxXxXx

Gripping the steering wheel even tighter in her hand, Jennifer Jareau didn't know what the hell she was doing here. It had been weeks since she last stepped foot inside his apartment, and now she finds herself sitting outside his building. She hadn't been there long, but she had been there long enough to realize that this was a mistake. He had broken her heart, she didn't need him. 'Who the hell are you trying to kid?' JJ thought. She did need him, she needed him like a person needs to breathe. Grabbing her coat from the passenger seat of her car, she slipped it on before facing the winter winds.

Sharp knocks on Hotch's door brought him back from his memories, they were only memories now. He had been completely stupid, and let go off the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he had no reason why. She hadn't called him, hell she couldn't even look at him during briefings anymore. Being the ever vigilant FBI agent, Hotch checked the peephole before opening the door to reveal a snow damped Jennifer Jareau. JJ just smiled as Hotch opened the door, she didn't say a word, honestly she didn't even think he would come to the door.

"Come in" Hotch said, opening the door a little wider for her. Neither of them said a thing as Hotch flipped the lock on the door. "What are you doing here Jen?" Hotch asked taking her coat from her hands.

"We need to talk. I need answers." JJ said as she approached the couch, followed by Hotch.

"Jen, I.." Hotch started.

"Why Aaron? Just tell me why and I'll leave." JJ pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I couldn't let what happened to them, happen to you Jen."

"What?" JJ asked, slightly confused by what Hotch was saying.

"I'm bad luck, Jen. Look at Haley, look at Kate. Jen, I can't let that happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Aaron. Nothing. I know that you would never let anything happen."

"I told Haley that nothing was going to happen to her, and I let Foyet get to her."

"I'm not Haley." JJ said as gripped Hotch's hand in her own. "Look at me." JJ said softly. "Nothing is going to happen. Please, don't push me away."

"I'm so sorry Jen. I just.." Hotch said releasing her hand, and running his hand through his short hair.

"Aaron, I'm not going to fight with you. I'm fighting for us, I want to be with you. But I guess that's not enough sometimes." JJ said as her voice faded into a whisper, standing up and heading towards the door. "I won't fight anymore, if you're going to just give up. I just can't."

"Don't go." Hotch said, his voice heavy with emotion. "Please, just.. Don't go."

JJ turned away from the door but said nothing. Standing up from the couch, Hotch did the first that thing came to his mind. He ran. He didn't ran away, but he ran towards her. He ran towards her and crashed his lips down on hers. Dropping her purse, and coat to the floor, JJ wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck. Hotch ran his hands down over her curves, before resting them on her hips as he pulled her closer to him. Opening her mouth to Hotch, JJ threaded her fingers through his hair as their tongues fought for dominance. JJ moaned into the kiss, as Hotch started to lead her towards the couch. JJ chuckled as Hotch lowered her down onto the couch as her fingers deftly released the first button on his shirt. JJ moaned as she felt Hotch's capable hands caress her breast through the layers she was still covered by. Feeling JJ's small cold hands against his firm stomach caused the muscles to contract as she slowly began to commit every line, every scar to memory once again. Hotch and JJ broke apart for mere seconds as Hotch pulled the flimsy cotton tshirt over JJ's head. Her eyes rolled back in her head, as Hotch laid gentle kisses across her now exposed neck and shoulders.

Biting back a moan, JJ threw her head back as Hotch's teeth grazed the sensitive spot just below her jawline. Blindly reaching for Hotch's belt, JJ struggled with the leather before she finally removed the damn thing. Hotch couldn't control himself as he felt JJ's hands push his pants down off his hips.

"Bedroom" Hotch said, his voice husky and rough.

JJ couldn't help but laugh as her head collided with Hotch's bedroom door. Hotch couldn't help the carnal growl that slipped from his lips as his eyes raked over JJ's body. Pushing open the door, Hotch and JJ stumbled inside, as hands roamed and grabbed with such a primal need. Walking Hotch backwards towards the bed, JJ couldn't help but smile as she saw Hotch begin to lose control. Her hands found the button on her jeans, and she slid them off her hips as Hotch's eyes never left hers. Hotch stood up, brushing his warm hands against the bare skin of JJ's thighs, before he continued his path upwards gently grazing the smooth skin of her stomach. Hotch leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers as JJ ran her hands down his back, feeling each muscles ripple.

JJ moaned as Hotch pushed her down onto the bed, before covering her body with his own. JJ arched her body, as Hotch released her bra clasp, before slowly sliding the strip of clothing off her body. Slowly Hotch moved down JJ's body, leaving a trail of kisses before his hands found the cotton of her panties. Hotch was too occupied with his hands to notice what JJ was doing until he felt her hands grasp him tightly. Hotch growled as JJ teased him. JJ couldn't focus as Hotch's fingers found her completely wet and ready. JJ couldn't breathe when Hotch took a nipple between his lips, and her world almost went black as she felt him bring his teeth into play.

"Aaron" JJ breathed as she ground her hips against his. JJ couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped her lips as Hotch's fingers found her clit. JJ ground down against Hotch's hand attempting to get some sort of release. Taking her hint, Hotch slipped one finger inside, feeling her tighten around the intrusion. Hotch thrust his fingers deeper into JJ before replacing his fingers with his tongue. Hotch's lips toyed with her sensitive area as he probed her wet core. Adding a third finger, he felt her walls tighten around him. Realizing that she was close, he began to pick up speed. JJ's hips moved against him as the first wave of her orgasm crashed through her.

"Oh God Aaron!" JJ's voice was desperate, as her hands threaded into his hair. Slowly moving his fingers, as she rode out the first part of her orgasm.

"You're so beautiful." Hotch said as he slid back up her body. JJ touched his length slowly at first, but quickly gained speed with strong strokes up and down his length.

Pulling JJ's hands away, he moved over her, and positioned himself at her entrance. Neither of them could bite back the moans as Hotch's length sank deep into JJ's tight heat.

"Oh Jen. You're so tight." Hotch said as he thrust deeply and filled her completely. JJ rolled her hips against Hotch as he thrust causing a glorious friction that drew them closer to the edge. Hotch couldn't help but groan as JJ's walls gripped him tighter than he ever remembered. JJ felt the fire start at her toes as Hotch thrust deep inside of her, making her feel every single inch of his length.

"Oh Aaron.. So close" JJ moaned as Hotch slipped his hand between them and pinched her sensitive clit. JJ wrapped her legs around his waist, making each thrust deeper, making the fire build deep within Hotch's stomach.

JJ drew in a deep breath, which was released as a moan when Hotch's thrust began to pick up speed. She bit down on her lip as her walls began tightening around him and she couldn't help but scream his name as pleasure crashed over her in waves. Hotch continued to thrust, knowing that his orgasm was eminent, he felt that familiar pull seconds before he released his seed into her with a low groan. JJ slowly stroked her hands up and down Hotch's back as his breathing evened out and he slipped out of her, before laying on the bed beside her.

Pulling JJ flush against his side, he kissed her temple as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Jen, I love you. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to push you away."

"Aaron, I'm still here aren't I?"

"Will you stay?"

"I wasn't planning on leaving."

Hotch closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "Thank you," he whispered, afraid to speak any louder would cause the moment to disappear. JJ held him close. It was a small start, but they would make it.

Together.


End file.
